


Goodbye

by ginnypotter242



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnypotter242/pseuds/ginnypotter242
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never easy to say Goodbye</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ginny

**Author's Note:**

> "Though you're gone, you're still here; in my heart, in my tears"~ Rascall Flatts

Tears run down my face. I’m at your funeral, but it doesn’t feel as though I’m really here. To be honest, I’m having a bit of an out-of-body experience right now.  
  
I just can’t believe you’re actually gone. It happened so fast, and when I saw your body lying there, in the Great Hall, it felt like the world stopped turning. My brother, dead. I thought it had to be some kind of sick joke that you were playing on us- but no, you wouldn’t go that far. I really wish you had though. It would have been cruel, but not as cruel as you being taken away from us.  
  
Harry is beside me, and I want to be strong. But I can’t. He seems to know this though, he’s just holding me as I stare at your coffin. I can barely see from the tears blurring my vision. I want to stop crying, but I honestly can’t. It seems physically impossible right now, and it doesn’t feel like I’m ever going to stop crying.  
  
I saw my reflection this morning. I was pale- paler than I normally am, that is. My eyes were red and puffy, and I’m sure they’re just worse now. Dressed in black I can’t help but think you would hate this. Everybody being sad, mourning. You’d want us to laugh, to joke, to have fun. To dress in bright colors and enjoy life. The way you used to.  
  
I don’t know if I can do that. I want to laugh, I want to joke, I want to enjoy life. I want to enjoy the fact that we won, that Harry’s here, that I’m here. But you’re not here, and it seems so much harder to do that now. So many people were taken away from me, why did you have to be one of them? It doesn’t seem right. You should have lived a long, happy life. Joking around, as always. Helping your business prosper, and having a family of your own.  
  
I walk up to your coffin. It’s closed, and I’m grateful. I don’t think I could bear it to have to see you like that, looking so serious. Looking so unhappy and cold and pale. It was the opposite of how your were in life, and I just want you to remember you like that. I want to remember to way you lived, not the way you died. I run my hand over the dark, smooth wood. My tears are falling on it, making dark stains spread across the warm wood. I wipe my face with the back of my hand, trying in vain to get the tears to stop.  
  
I can’t think of life without you. You were always there for me, always there to cheer me up. You and George let me play with you, whenever Ron wouldn’t. Of course you would tease me, but you still protected me. You let me help you pull pranks on Ron. You never judged me after my first year of Hogwarts, and you were the only one who would just let me cry without trying to make me talk about it.  
  
You offered to beat up each one of my boyfriends, if they ever broke my heart. It annoyed me so much at the time, but I wish I could hear you say it again. I wish I could hear you say _anything_ again. I wish you were still here.  
  
You’ll always be with me though. In my heart, in my mind.  
  
“Goodbye, Fred,” I whisper, running my hands along the wooden coffin.  
  
　  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Up, in a place that could be referred to as heaven, or whatever one would like to believe in, Fred Weasley smiles sadly down on his funeral. He focuses in on his little sister, and she whispers two words.  
  
“It’ll never be goodbye Gin. Not forever.”


	2. Ron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can do this, right?"

   Hey, Fred. How are you doing? Time has gone so fast, hasn’t it. It seemed like just yesterday we were still fighting that bloody war. It seems like just yesterday you died.  
  
I’m bloody nervous. I’m marrying Hermione in an hour. It’s about time, right? I know you’re thinking that. Harry’s best man, of course. But George is standing up there with me too.  
  
I’ve helped out at the joke shop for the past few years. Ever since the war ended, you know? George seemed to enjoy the help. Business is great, of course. Always has been. It’s brilliant, really.  
  
Merlin’s beard, Fred. Half an hour left. I have to keep calm. Mum’s going crazy of course. At least I’m not Ginny, she looked ready to kill when Mum was planning her wedding. Harry told me that Gin was begging him just to elope. I’m beginning to wish that Hermione and I did just that. A lot less nerve-wracking, I’ll bet. Though, I don’t fancy getting killed by Mum… yes, I suppose this is better in the long run.  
  
You have a niece already. Bill and Fleur had a kid, a little girl. Her names Victoire, and she’s two. She’s the sweetest little girl I’ve ever met. I think Hermione and Ginny were about to steal her the first time she came over.  
  
Harry just came in to tell me I have 15 minutes until I have to go stand up there. I’m more scared than that time you and George changed my teddy bear into a spider. I still blame that for my fear of spiders, you know.  
  
I begin to pace around the room I’m in. Ginny told me that Hermione was upstairs, so we won’t see each other before the ceremony starts. She also told me she looks beautiful. I knew she would though. She always does.  
  
Harry comes in.  
  
“It’s time.” he says. I gulp and shakily go over to him. He waves his wand over me, and my nervousness lessens, but it doesn’t completely disappear. “When she comes down the aisle, you’ll completely forget you were even nervous,” he says, before leading me to my place in the front of the alter. He stands slightly off to my right, George joining him. I look up at the ceiling.  
  
“I can do this, right?” I ask. And the music starts.  
  
Ginny walks down the aisle first. I dare to glance at Harry, and he’s grinning like an idiot at her. Luna walks down next. They both stand off to the right of where Hermione will stand. The music changes. My breathing quickens. George reaches out and places a hand on my shoulder. Hermione appears at the end of the aisle, clutching her father’s arm. Well, would you look at that. Harry was right.　  
  
   
  


* * *

  
  
Fred Weasley watches his youngest brother’s wedding, just as he watched his little sister’s, just as he would watch over his family. Jst  
  
“If you can break into Gringotts, and steal a dragon, I know you can do this, ickle Ronniekins.”  
  
   
  


* * *

  
  
 


	3. Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wish me luck, Fred"

  
I pace up and down the hallway, clutching at my hair. I was fumbling around so much inside the delivery room, Audrey finally kicked me out once I knocked the cup of ice chips down her hospital gown.  
  
  
“Hey Fred,” I whisper, stopping at the window by at the end of the hallway. I stare into the sky. “It’s been a while hasn’t it?” I take a deep breath. “Can you believe it? I’m going to be a father. A dad. Merlin Fred, do you think I can do it? It was terrifying enough when I married Audrey...can I be part of an actual family?” I frown, glancing down the hallway at Mum and Dad. “I was never really good at the family stuff. I was always so preoccupied. I always thought that my reputation, my job, money was more important. I guess… I figured you guys would always be there. I thought that I could be successful, and family could come later.” I’m getting a few glances now, people seem to think I’m talking to myself. I shake my head and turn back to the window. “Fred, I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry that I walked out on you guys. I should’ve been there- to support you and George with your shop, to help Ron out, to protect Ginny. I was such a horrible big brother to all of you,” my breath catches and I notice my knuckles whiten as I hold onto the ledge. “Will I be a better father than brother?”  
  
  
“Mr. Weasley?” a nurse says behind me. “ Your wife is about ready. She’d like you back in the room now,” she said. I nod and she leads me back down the hallway into Audrey’s room. I pause right outside the doors.  
  
  
“Wish me luck Fred,”  
  
   
  


* * *

  
  
  
   
“Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. You have given birth to a beautiful, healthy baby girl,” the nurse says as she hands a pink bundle to me. I hold her awkwardly, as her little pink face peeks out.  
  
  
“Hey honey,” I whisper, stroking her soft skin. “I’m your daddy. I promise, I’ll always be there for you. Always.” She looks at me, her newborn blue eyes wide, and I can feel tears gather in my eyes.  
  
  
“Perce, sweetie… can I see our daughter?” Audrey asks me weakly.  I jump, careful not to jostle her much, and gently place her into my wife’s arms. She smiles at her, her dark hair damp with sweat and shadows of exhaustion under her eyes, but I can’t help but think she looks beautiful. I shuffle closer and place my hand hesitantly on the baby’s head.  
  
  
“Do we have a name?” the nurse asks. Audrey and I share a look.  
  
  
“Any ideas Percy?” she asks me. I bite my lip, a bit nervous to share my thought. She recognizes my face. “You do. Let me hear it Perce,” she tries sitting up a bit. I take the child from her and help her up.  
  
  
“Well, I was thinking...maybe naming her after my mother. She did so much for me after the war… after I came back. And I want our daughter to grow up into someone with that much love and generosity in her heart,” Audrey looks thoughtful for a moment. She glanced at the baby in my arms.  
  
  
“I think that’s a wonderful idea. Molly it is.” she turns to the nurse. “Molly. Molly Eleanor Weasley.” The nurse nods and walks out of the room. I hand Molly back to Audrey, coming to stand next to the bed. I place a hand on Audrey’s shoulder and one on Molly’s head. I smile, looking around at my family. My family...it’s perfect. And I will protect this one with everything I have. I look up and mouth two words.  
  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
   
  


* * *

  
  
  
   
Fred Weasley looks down on his older brother. He grins at the moment.  
  
“Well Perce, don’t go getting a big head or anything, but I think you’ll be brilliant.”


	4. Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can read the loss of my little brother"

One of the blokes at the dragon reserve has a quote from a muggle book tattooed on his arm. Written across his shoulder blade are the words: “You cannot read loss, only feel it”. I’ve asked him on multiple occasions what it meant, especially as he had mentioned that he hadn’t gotten the full quote. Each time, he only replied with a grim “If you don’t know the answer to that, I’m not about to be the one to tell you”.  
  
I think I finally found out what it means. But I think that it’s wrong.  
  
It feels like a dream, walking into the Great Hall. People are strewn everywhere, torn between relief at the ceasefire that Voldemort had called, and despair at the state of the battle. The dead are lying around the Hall where they once ate feasts, laughed with their friends, studied, and got Sorted. The injured are up near the where the staff table is, being tended to by Madam Pomfrey. It doesn’t feel real yet, that this battle was happening. But it was, and the bodies around me only confirmed it.  
  
I look around, searching for our family. I see the spattering of red that is oh so distinctive to the Weasley’s, and start towards them. Before I can get halfway across the hall, I realize something is wrong. Mum is being supported by Dad, and tears are streaming down her face. Even Dad is crying. Ginny is on Mum’s other side. I can see the tears on her face, and it’s like a punch to the gut. Ginny’s strong, she rarely cries. It’s immediately apparent to me that something is terribly wrong. I run the rest of the way across the hall, coming up short when I see you.  
  
Fred. You’re lying there, on the ground. Motionless. Your eyes are closed, and you have scars all over your face, but you’re not moving. You’re not even breathing. My own breath is coming in short gasps as I fall to my knees near you.  
  
“Oh, Charlie!” Mum gasps, rushing over to me and enveloping me in a familiar all-too-tight hug. It is tighter than usual, and I can’t really breathe. I let her though, partially because I have no strength to push her off of me. George looks over at me from where he’s kneeling by your head. His face is distraught, he’s paler than normal. I’ve never seen him this devastated. You’re the one that’s dead, but he doesn’t look alive. Seeing George, his usual joyful, mischievous sparkle gone from his eyes, makes this feel even more real. I put my hand to my cheek and it comes away wet.  
  
The saying is wrong Fred. I can read loss. I can read it on Ginny’s face. I can read it in Mum’s sobs. I can read it in Dad’s tears.  
  
“Wha- Wha.. What happened?” I ask, my voice shaking and breaking. Ron struggles for breath as tears glide down his cheeks. He impatiently brushes them away and turns to me.  
  
“A wall exploded from an AK and he got caught in the middle of the explosion,” he mutters. I look over at him, studying him. Last time I saw him, apart from at Bill’s wedding, he was fourteen. Fourteen and watching his best friend battle his way through the Triwizard Tournament. He had grown so much since then, and it was obvious from the look in his eyes that he had been through a few battles himself. Battles that I wasn’t here for, that I couldn’t protect him from. Just like I couldn’t protect you.  
  
“I’m sorry,” I whisper. Ron, the only one that hears me, seems to realize that this whisper wasn’t for him and turns back to Hermione. “I’m sorry Fred.”  
  
I can read the loss in Ron’s eyes, on Hermione’s arms. I can read it in Bill’s breath, on Fleur’s shaking shoulders. I can read it on Percy’s lips, on George’s pale, shaking hands. I can read the loss of my brother. But damn it, I can feel it too.  
  
Later, after the final battle has commenced and Voldemort is dead once and for all, our family gathers together again. Our family, minus one. “I’m sorry, Fred,” I continue to mutter. “I wasn’t here. I missed out on so much, I didn’t see you grow into the man that you are- were. I came too late, and I’m sorry.” Tears fall thick and fast down my face. Why wasn’t I here? I could have seen you grow up. I missed out on so much being in Romania all this time. Even Bill came back and visited more than I did! He saw you, he saw you grow, he saw you age! You did amazing things when I was away. Your joke shop is so successful! Regardless of what Mum thought, especially about you and George dropping out of Hogwarts, you did what was right for you. You are- you were- smart. I know that, there is no other way you would have been able to orchestrate all the pranks you pulled. I can’t begin to explain how proud I was whenever Mum and Dad sent me news about you two.  
  
“You know, when I heard about your joke shop, I boasted to everyone on the reserve. My brothers, my little brothers, had opened their very own store. My family name was on a shop in Diagon Alley. I assured them that it would be the most successful joke shop in existence. I even put money down on it!”  
  
I was always away, wasting time in Romania wrangling dragons- I loved it, of course, but it seems so pointless now. I would have rather been here, seeing my brothers and sister grow up in the middle of a war. I should have been here, watching you all grow up in the middle of a war. “I’m so sorry Fred. I should have been here,” I whisper to your motionless form. “I’m sorry”.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Fred looks down, watching his brother crouch over his body. His own tears well up in his eyes as he looks down on his family.  
  
  
“Don’t be sorry Charlie. I was proud to have a dragon tamer as a brother. I boasted to my friends about it as well.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Charlie. The quote Charlie is talking about is by Arthur Golden from Memoirs of a Geisha. The full quote is actually: “At the temple there is a poem called "Loss" carved into the stone. It has three words, but the poet has scratched them out. You cannot read loss, only feel it.” I thought it was rather fitting for Charlie!


End file.
